Cody Griffin
Cody Griffin is the son of Jirani Griffin and Kim Lin Griffin as welling being the brother of Terrence, Brandon, Carrina, Jazzra. he's on the protagonist of the series. Appearance He has black hair, purple eyes. he wore a purple jacket, black shirt with purple on the center, a denim pants and purple and black sneaker. Personality He was intelligent and bright kid who smarter than the class though he doesn't want to show off but he help out. he also show care for the family and willing go for vengeance if something happen to them. Cody doesn't know vengeance will cloud his mind and do something reckless and regret he'll never forget. History He was the first born son along with the Carrina and Jazzra. he grew interested of Archaeology and science, he become so far and become smarter. He meet his brother, Terrence and started to accept him as part of the family. 3 years later He and Terrence were going to shopping with Jazzra to spend time together. he and Jazzra left behind for Terrence had to go somewhere. he and JAzzra arrive they witness a mysterious warrior who turned to ashes. The next day day he and the siblings learned from Marlon that Carrina is dating Sylvain Mortnoire. he was searching for Carrina's diary to find some answers on the connections wit Sylvain and Carrina. he soon have confronation with Carrina when his sister and father had a heated argument. Battle in Boston They returned home and soon need to leave Boston behind for the demowraith are coming. He and JAzzra went to boston to save their friends. he fought Sylvain alone during the time he saved Arnold, Gerald and Helga. he had a tight disadvantage for he couldn't keep up until he receive a keyblade of his own. he defeated the vampire with his newfound weapon. he came to boston with the others to catch up with Terrence. he later see Terrence fighting the demonwraith with concerned. Mysterious Tower he along with Terrence, Jazzra and Eveline came to another world as they travel through the forest to get to the tower. they arrived without Eveline who left and soon enter the tower. they confronted Brandon and Carrina as the fight until he was saved by JAson, Yuya and Lexi. They meet the wizard, Yen Sid as he told him and the others situation what's going. Mission in London HE and the other go to London become part of the chaperone for Victoria Nash in order to find out what Brandon is there. he, JAzzra, Jason, Yuya and Lexi went to confronted Sylvain who was gonna harm Mabel Pines but soon retreated. They join back with Terrence during the tour. they left were behind as Terrence went find Kingston to observe what project he's working on. Family No more, Terrence's future during the museum as Terrence followed Carrina, they had to watch his father ended up killed by his own siblings. after the failed mission, he was soon take under care of Yen sid to train. Gallery Cody Griffin (Panther Form).png|Cody Griffin's Panther form Trivia * Cody is similar with Black Panther from Marvel comics. ** both have someone care most in life but their lives was taken away by the villains responsible for the act. ** Jazzra and Cody get along just T'Challa and Shuri get along with them. ** T'Challa wore a PAnther motif outfit, as Cody become a panther. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Team TCJE Category:Griffin Family